fiction_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
El Zapher Film and Game Rating Board/PSA
Transcript 1968-1972 * Announcer: Let us tell you about these ratings on Vokoazu Union Film Board. E is for Everyone, M is for Mature Audiences, Parental Experience is Advised, R, Restricted, persons under 17 have accompanied by a parent or a guardian, X, suggested for pornography, B, is for banned. Enjoy The Movie! 1972-1982 * Announcer: Let us tell you about these ratings on Vokoazu Union Film Board. E is for Everyone, PG means Parental Guidance, M is for Mature Audiences, Parental Experience is Advised, R, Restricted, persons under 17 have accompanied by a parent or a guardian, X, suggested for pornography, B, is for banned. Enjoy The Movie! 1982-1994 * Announcer: Before the film begins, let us explain about these rating systems. E is suggested for Everyone, PG is suggested for Parental Guidance, M is suggested for Mature Audiences, R15, 18, & 20 means Restricted, X is suggested for Pornography, and B means banned. Sit back, relax and enjoy the film. 1994-1997 * Goody Twomen (from The Park): (When E rating comes out) Wow! I forgot it was today, Oh! Thanks Guys! * John O'Reilly (from I'm Getting Murdered in the Morning): (When PG rating comes out) Do Not! Move! A Muscle! * Dutch (from Predator): (When M rating comes out) If it bleeds, we can kill it! * Johnny (from The Shining): (When R15 rating comes out) Here's Johnny! * Wez (from Mad Max 2): (When R18 rating comes out) We go in! We kill! We'll kill them! * Jake (from The Blues Brothers): (When R20 rating comes out) Yo! How much for your wife? (laughs) * Elwood (from The Blues Brothers): Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration, don't fail me now! * Derek Charleston (from Desolation Stathmore): (When X rating comes out) Are you asking me there's a Boom-Boom explosion out there? * Alex Alicomb: (When B rating comes out) Anyone wants to love me. * Announcer: These are the rating symbols. El Zapher Film & Game Rating Board. Enjoy The Show! 1997-2009 * 5-year-old Girl: I want to go see that R18 rated movie right now! Now! Now! * Dad: But honey, that movie is restricted, there's another movie we could see. * 5-year-old Girl: I want that R18 movie! * Pirate: Hey, me hearty! That movie is rated R18. and you can't see it until you are 18. * Dad: Oh, Yeah! There's still a different movie we could see. * Cowboy: Ride 'em cowboy, you're going to see a PG movie, so other people can watch when they are 13. * Announcer: Let us tell you about these rating symbols of El Zapher Film and Game Rating Board. E means Everyone, it means other people can watch. PG means Parental Guidance, it means people can watch when they are 13. M means Mature Audiences, which means people are allowed to watch movies when they are 15. R15, 18 & 20 mean Restricted, 15, 18 & 20 years and over. X means Pornography, with some sex scenes B, suggested for Banned. Supported by El Zapher Film & Game Rating Board. 2009-2019 * Announcer: Let us tell you about these rating symbols that you and your family can watch. E means Everyone. And PG, Parental Guidance, it means people can watch it when they are 13. M, Mature Audience, Resticted to those aged 15 and over. And R15, Restricted to those aged 15 and over. R18, means Restricted to those aged 18 and over, R20, means Restricted to those aged 20 and over. X, Suggested for Pornography. And B, Suggested for Banned. 2019-present * Announcer: A lot of good movie ratings, why don't we show you the movie rating symbols to help you decide what movie you want to watch? E, Everyone. PG, Parental Guidance. M, Mature. R15, Restricted. R18, Restricted. R20, Restricted. X, Pornography. B, Banned. Now that we showed you these rating symbols, enjoy the show.